everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever is the third video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It was released on August 17, 1993 on VHS and released on August 13, 2002 on DVD and on early-late 2010s on Youtube and Dailymotion. Storyline Join Huckle, Lowly and the kids as they learn about what they want to be when they grow up! Plot At Busytown School, Huckle Cat and his friends imagine their occupations to know what they want to be when they grow up. Freddie Fox wants to be a baker, Rhonda Raccoon wants to be a truck driver, Ralph Pig wants to be a firefighter, Gary Goat wants to be a farmer, Huckle Cat wants to be a grocer just like his dad (Father Cat), Lily Bunny wants to be a builder, Larry Lion wants to be a doctor, Olive Owl wants to a mail carrier just like her uncle Ollie Owl, Sally Cat wants to be a travel agent just like her mom (Mother Cat), Hilda Hippo wants to be a pilot and Bruno Bear wants to be a captain. At the end of the video, Henry Dog wants to be a teacher just like Miss Honey. Contents # Introduction/Busy People # Classroom Part 1: Miss Honey talks to the students about the people they can do until the school bell rings. It means it’s time to go to the playground and have recess to talk about what they want to be when they grow up. # Recess Part 1: Rhonda Raccoon asks Freddie Fox what he wants to be when he grows up. He tells her that he wants to be a baker and make real pies. # Baker # Recess Part 2: Rhonda tells Freddie that she wants to be a truck driver when she grows up to take all the things and deliver them to the store in her truck. # Truck Driver (Rhonda Raccoon's song) # Recess Part 3: When Ralph Pig goes up the ladder ready to go down the slide, he sees the Busytown fire truck pass by Busytown School. That's what Ralph wants to be when he grows up... a firefighter. # Firefighter (Ralph Pig's song) # Recess Part 4: Huckle Cat tells Gary Goat that he wants to be a farmer when he grows up so he can grow vegetables like broccoli, peas, carrots and corn. # Farmer # Recess Part 5: Gary asks Huckle that he wants to be when he grows up. Huckle tells him that he wants be a grocer just like his dad (Father Cat). # Grocer # Recess Part 6: Lily Bunny tells Olive Owl that Lily wants to be a builder when she grows up. # Builder # Recess Part 7: Miss Honey asks Sally Cat what's the matter. Her teddy fell down and hurt her leg. Maybe Larry Lion can help. So when he grows up, he wants to be a doctor so he can make people feel better. Sally thanks Larry for her help. # Doctor # Recess Part 8: When Sally and Olive plays on the see-saw, she saw her uncle Ollie Owl delivering mail. That's what Olive wants to be when she grows up... a mail carrier. Just like her uncle Ollie. # Mail Carrier (Olive Owl's song) # Recess Part 9: Olive asks Sally what she wants to be when she grows up. Sally wants to be a travel agent just like her mom (Mother Cat). # Travel Agent (Sally Cat's song) # Recess Part 10: Hilda Hippo likes to swing way up high, so she wants to be a pilot and flies the airplane when she grows up. # Pilot # Recess Part 11: Gary tells Bruno Bear he has the nice boat, and he tells Gary when Bruno grows up, he wants to be a captain to work on a real boat. # Captain # Recess Part 12: It's starting to rain and Miss Honey tells her students it's time to go inside the classroom at school. # Classroom Part 2: You Can Be Anything You Want To Be # Credits Characters Featured *Miss Honey *Freddie Fox/Baker Freddie *Rhonda Raccoon/Truck Driver Rhonda *Ralph Pig/Fireman Ralph *Gary Goat/Farmer Gary *Huckle Cat/Grocer Huckle *Lily Bunny/Builder Lily *Larry Lion/Doctor Larry Lion *Olive Owl/Mail Carrier Olive *Sally Cat/Travel Agent Sally *Hilda Hippo/Pilot Hilda *Bruno Bear/Captain Bruno *Henry Dog *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Able Baker Charlie *Mr. Humperdink *Baker pigs *Baker dog *The pig firefighters **Smokey **Sparky **Snozzle *Lowly Worm *The mouse firefighter *Mr. Mouse *Mrs. Mouse *The Bunny Family *Mrs. Bunny *Marvin Mouse *Builders *Eddie the Electrician *Drew the Dry Waller *Peter Painter *Patients at the doctor's office *Mother Pig *Henry Pig *Nurse Nelly *Mary Mouse *Ollie Owl *Grandma Bear *The Raccoon Family *Pilot cat *Bugs *Other two mice *Passengers in an airplane *Mr. Elephant *Pilot bunny *Father Pig *Sally Pig *Mr. Fox (Cyril) *Mrs. Fox *Mr. Bunny *Mrs. Elephant *Other Busytown people *The Narrator (Offscreen only) *Harry Mouse (Title and "The End" screens only) *Baron von Crow (Title screen only) Trivia * This video of the title is named after the book, Richard Scarry's Busiest People Ever. * This video is based on the book, Richard Scarry's What Do People Do All Day?. * This is the third video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. * This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever, will be in the Children's Book-of-the-Month Club video, Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Plus Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. * This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever, will be in another Children's Book-of-the-Month Club video, Richard Scarry's Best Story and Song Video Ever. * The young version of the characters had a number of lines: ** Freddie Fox only had one line in this video. ** Rhonda Raccoon only had two lines in this video. ** Ralph Pig only had one line in this video. ** Gary Goat only had four lines in this video. ** Huckle Cat only had two lines in this video. ** Lily Bunny only had one line in this video. ** Sally Cat only had four lines in this video. ** Larry Lion only had one line in this video. ** Olive Owl only had four lines in this video. ** Hilda Hippo only had one line in this video. ** Bruno Bear only had one line in this video. ** Henry Dog only had three lines in this video. But the teacher segment doesn’t make an appearance. * This is the only time the kids offscreen in a background sing Busy People. * This is the only time Truck Driver Rhonda, Fireman Ralph, Mail Carrier Olive and Travel Agent Sally sing Busy People too in the truck driver, firefighter, mail carrier and the travel agent segments. * This is the only time Miss Honey and her students sing You Can Be Anything You Want To Be. * This is the second time the Narrator narrates the whole episode in this video. The first time was in Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever. ** Also, like the ending animation in Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever, the video ends with the entire Busytown seen on birds-eye view and an airplane pulling the "The End" banner. However, the upside down banner and the airplane flip animations are cut and the airplane and the text are vermilion. * This is the first time Lowly Worm dresses up as a firefighter in the firefighter segment. The second time will later then be in the episode, The Busiest Firefighters Ever, from the TV show, The Busy World of Richard Scarry. But he continues dressing up in his normal clothes. * This is the third video Pilot Hilda Hippo has a crush on Lowly Worm when she greets him to ride an airplane aboard in the pilot segment. * This is the first time there is a song in the beginning of this video. * This is the third time there is a song in the ending of this video. * Lowly Worm, Sergeant Murphy and Bananas Gorilla appear as cameo characters. * Bob Fox, Janitor Joe, Ole Owl, Grocer Cat, Father Cat, Mother Cat and other characters don't make these appearances. * Marvin Mouse's voice is high in the grocer and builder segments. * Mrs. Bunny's voice sounds beautiful in the grocer segment, but her voice is silly in the captain segment. * The Narrator's voice is sounded like Sterling Holloway/Paul Christie. * This is the first or second episode that this video has been produced by Jumbo Pictures (the work of Doug, Allegra's Window, Brand Sparkling New!/Doug, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, PB&J Otter and Doug's 1st Movie) (now part of Cartoon Pizza (the work of two Playhouse Disney TV shows, Stanley and JoJo's Circus and one Noggin TV show, Pinky Dinky Doo)). * This is the third video the Narrator says, "Welcome to Busytown!" in the introduction segment. * This is the third video the Narrator says, "The End" before the credits start. * Stock animation footages of Busytown seen on birds-eye view and the wallpaper screen, "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry", are reused from Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever or Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever. However, the Busytown seen on birds-eye view animation is in comprehensive color. Gallery Richardscarry best busy people video..jpg | Miss Honey (1) Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever! Sound Ideas, BELL, ALARM - BURGLAR OR FIRE ALARM 01.jpg | Miss Honey (2) Default.jpg | Rhonda Raccoon and Freddie Fox 2.jpg | Fireman Ralph SQUEAK, METAL - TURNING Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever!.jpg| Snozzle and Lowly Worm SQUEAK, METAL - TURNING Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever! 2.jpg | The bunny fixes the sink. Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever.jpeg | Doctor Larry Lion and Mary Mouse Sally Cat.jpg | Travel Agent Sally Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever! Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02.jpg | Captain Bruno, Mr. and Mrs. Elephant Trailers * Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video External Links https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0280074/ Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series